disgaeafandomcom-20200223-history
Disgaea 3: Absence of Justice
Disgaea 3: Absence of Justice (魔界戦記ディスガイア3, Makai Senki Disugaia Surī, literally: Netherworld Battle Chronicle Disgaea Three) is the third game in the Disgaea series and the first game to be released on the Playstation 3. It follows Mao, the primary Honor Student of Maritsu Evil Academy, who is attempting to kill his own father, the current Overlord. To this end, he tries to gain the necessary power in various ways. D3 was released in Japan on January 31, 2008, with an American release on August 26, 2008. Gameplay The game features the same gameplay as Disgaea 1 and 2, with additional gameplay features, such as Magichange and Evilities. The game also tweaks a familiar system changing the geo panels and how they function. Magichange is a special Monster command where a Monster Unit transforms into a weapon, having 30% of its original stats and the Human character gaining its Evility and exclusive Magichange skills. Magichange lasts for 2 turns (modifiable through clubs or evilities) and the Monster that Magichanged will be counted as defeated. A new feature is added, called Clubs. Clubs are special groups; assigning a character to a club in Homeroom will allow the character to gain access to special bonuses (i.e. Experience + 25%, Increased Magichange Turns). Characters can only be part of one club at a time, and monsters can only Magichange with Humans in the same club. Evilities are similar to the unique abilties for each character from Disgaea 2, and while characters have 1 primary Evility, they can equip any secondary Evility as long as it is not unique to another character. They have a wide variety of effects, such as Star Body reducing Star damage by 50% or Violence increasing all stats by 50% and reducing Experience gain by 50%. Another new feature is Class World, similar to Item World where the player goes inside an item, the player goes inside a character to improve Aplitudes, Movement, learn new Evilities and Skills from Members of the same club. There is only 10 floors and at the end, there is a Class Boss depending if the character is Good-For-Nothing or Genius. A new feature in Item World is Reverse Pirating, by defeating Pirates and clearing the stage they appear on. The player can pass a bill which allows them to Reverse Pirate. It requires a Pirate Ship and on Floors 20, 40, 60, 80 and 100(must be cleared first), the player will travel to a stage filled with Chests, Innocents and a Level Sphere. The player can throw the Innocents and other items to the Pirate Ship to gain their bonuses. Plot Characters Game Content * List of Disgaea 3 Classes * Disgaea 3 Episodes * Unlockable Stages * Class World * Classroom Assembly * X-Dimension * Weapons * Accessories * Specialists * Item World Command * Evil Abilities (Evilities) * General Disgaea Hints * Power Leveling * Duping Guide Vita Version A port of Disgaea 3 called Disgaea 3: Absence of Detention is available for the Playstation Vita. The Vita version contains 2 brand new characters not seen in other Disgaea games, 4 new scenarios, updated character portraits and Tera level magic. The Vita version also has all of the Playstation 3 version's DLC bundled in. The Vita version also includes the ability to battle and recruit Fuka and Desco from Disgaea 4: A Promise Unforgotten. Packaging Artwork Disgaea 3 JP Cover.jpg|''Makai Senki Disgaea 3'' Nippon Ichi Software'' Japan: 01/31/08 Disgaea 3 JP (Limited) Cover.jpg|''Makai Senki Disgaea 3 (Limited Edition)'' Nippon Ichi Software Japan: 01/31/08 Disgaea3NA.jpg|''Disgaea 3: Absence of Justice'' NIS America North America: 08/26/08 Disgaea 3 JP (PS2 the Best) Cover.jpg|''Makai Senki Disgaea 3 (PlayStation 3 the Best)'' Nippon Ichi Software Japan: 01/15/09 Disgaea 3 EU Cover.jpg|''Disgaea 3: Absence of Justice'' Square Enix Europe: 02/20/09 Gallery Publicity D301.jpg|Promotional artwork Publicity D303.jpg|Promotional artwork Publicity D304.jpg|Promotional artwork Publicity D305.jpg|Promotional artwork Publicity D306.jpg|Promotional artwork Trivia *''Disgaea 3'' has the least main story episodes out of any game, featuring 8 episodes. This may have been parodied in the following game, Disgaea 4: A Promise Unforgotten, which features a Final Episode as its seventh episode, only for the game to continue for three more episodes. External links *Japanese Disgaea 3 wiki *Official Japanese site *Official English site *Disgaea 3 english guide *Disgaea 3 Akurasu Wiki *OtakuWiki *Order Disgaea 3 *Trophies List Category:Games Category:Disgaea 3